<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold by Cattywh0mpus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410656">Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattywh0mpus/pseuds/Cattywh0mpus'>Cattywh0mpus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Character Death, Other, Profanity, So much angst, This is literally just an oc fic iduno what else to do with it so it is here now, Violence, but then right back to angst, mod frog ocs, ok maybe a little, sorry???, there is literally no mention of canon characters, zero comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattywh0mpus/pseuds/Cattywh0mpus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chel makes one miscalculation.</p><p>Hektor pays the price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>He regarded the barrel of the gun for only a moment, before turning his head to look at her with a slightly nervous expression.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Chel...?</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a question. A request.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He said it the same way with the same inflection that he always had when Chel was taking a minute to come up with a plan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just her name. Said to get her attention. As if to say “Hey, so... what are my orders?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No fear in his voice whatsoever. He was nervous, but he wasn’t <em>afraid.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His trust in her was unwavering. He still believed, despite everything, that she would get him out of this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like she always had.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Until the <strong>pop</strong>.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Red bloomed from his abdomen and Chel thrashed against her restraints, her anger resurfacing anew.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She heard her left wrist crackle with the force of her struggling. It’s probably dislocated, but she can’t feel it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hektor hardly made a sound. Only a sharp inhale.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She watched the surprise on his face settle into panic as he sat back on his rump, feet scrambling to gain purchase on the asphalt, frantically kicking himself away from his assailant until he had pushed his back against the side of the building.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stared down at himself in disbelief before snapping his head back to Chel, desperation in his eyes as the pain began to register, rising up and washing over him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel’s flailing only increased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four frogs held her by the arms and shoulders, one even going as far as to try and snake an arm around her neck before he was promptly bitten.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They kept her on the spot, but couldn’t get a proper grip on her lower body, which she repeatedly lifted off the ground, kicking wildly at the air in front of her in an attempt to throw them off balance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally Hektor’s assailant speaks up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jeez... just let her go, she can’t do anything.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all let go at once, sending Chel face first against the asphalt with the force of her own pulling, unable to catch herself with her hands restrained behind her back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wastes no time rolling herself to her knees and scrambling to Hektor, who is now leaning back against the wall and trying his best to control his breathing through the searing pain spreading from his center.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her approach catches his attention and he eagerly, reflexively, tries to make a move to meet her in the middle, only to wince and flop back against the wall with a pained whine.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel makes it to his side, inspecting the entry wound as best she can without the use of her hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She reaches a conclusion quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One that makes her blood run cold and her temper run boiling hot.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turns her head to glower at the other frogs standing around them, and roars</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em> <strong>“IF YOU’RE GOING TO EXECUTE HIM, THEN DO IT RIGHT!!”</strong> </em>
  </h2>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A terrible chill runs down Hektor’s spine and he shrinks into his shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s known Chel long enough to understand the subtext of what she is saying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She doesn’t <em>actually</em> want him dead... she just sees that he’s in pain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it’s her tone that frightens him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s never heard her that upset.. or that loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And in that moment he finally understands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was no plan this time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s <em>done.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let’s out a shaky exhale as the reality settles over him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel focuses her attention back to him, and the moment their eyes meet, Hektor can’t breathe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His attempt to control his breathing in order to buy himself time is abandoned. Either way, he’s not going to be saved.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His chest heaves and his body is wracked with sobs, but no sound comes out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His vision blurs with tears and he weakly tries to wipe them away before remembering that his hands are cuffed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel looks absolutely nonplussed, opening and closing her mouth several times to say... <em>something. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But for once, she can’t find the words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She just gapes at him, eyes darting over his features.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, unable to do anything else, she shuffles closer, and Hektor immediately lays his face against her chest, still mostly silent while tears run down his face, soaking through Chel’s dress shirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hiccups, trying to catch his breath, trying to get words out between his sobs.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice is so... wet. And broken. But she can make it out well enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-ah-ah...I m-muh...m-messed u-uh-uh-uhp...! I-he-he-eem....S-SAH-SOR-REee...”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her voice comes out so quiet and hurried, she hardly recognizes it at first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no, Hektor, you did everything I told you to do. You did it perfect. This is... fuck. <em>FuckfuckFUCK</em> Hektor, this is <em>my</em> fault. Understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unfortunately this response doesn’t seem to soothe him, so much as confuse him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rolls to his side a little, placing more of his weight on her shoulder while he angles his head to look at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His expression is difficult for Chel to read.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She catches glimpses of emotions she can identify, but they all seem to run together and flit across his face too quickly for her to make sense of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His breathing begins to slow and his sobs subside as he gradually rests the remainder of his weight against her, unable to hold himself up any longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She tries to compensate by shoving her thighs further underneath him, until he’s practically half curled in her lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To her surprise, he reacts with a crooked little smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She can recognize this emotion of his easily, yet she finds herself more confused than ever.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hektor... use your words-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cuts her off and speaks again. This time with a calmness that she doesn’t expect.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is nice... but... It feels colder than I thought it would..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She blinks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“....That’s normal. It’s because you’re bleeding out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I know.. but still...”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shivers</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tenses..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>then lets out a strange, rattling exhale that makes her breath still.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that’s it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he’s <em>gone.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No fond goodbyes, no resolutions, no glorious send off.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just like that, Her partner of many years no longer <em>exists</em> in her reality.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Replaced instead with a cold, dead weight on her lap, crushing her thighs and leaking all over her suit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>All because she made the wrong move.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She just sits there. Resigned to stare into it’s unfocused eyes as it slowly slides down her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hears the crunching of footsteps from behind and suddenly remembers the other frogs surrounding her.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hektor’s body is roughly grabbed by the arms and dragged the rest of the way off of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She doesn’t react. It doesn’t really matter what they do with it at this point.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>She sees two frogs walking backwards, dragging the corpse slowly across the asphalt by it’s wrists until finally a third frog grabs it under the knees, lifting it off the ground. They all share a chuckle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some macabre form of small talk about Hektor being heavier than he looks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She doesn’t care to listen.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the mod frogs all wander off, either grabbing shovels from the trunks of their vehicles, or getting inside them to wait.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Hektor’s assaila-..</p>
  <p>Hektor’s <em><strong>murderer</strong></em> stands behind her, seemingly keeping an eye on her.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel stares down at the ground, down at Hektor’s sickly crimson mess, and hisses through her teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“You better hurry.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The frog let’s out a long derisive sigh and grabs a lighter from his inside jacket pocket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And do <em>what</em> exactly?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>“Kill me too.” </strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>She practically growls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, the frog beside her only chuckles, as he hangs a cigarette from his lips and uses both hands to flick the lighter.  He gets it lit, placing the lighter back into his jacket pocket and let’s out a long exhale of smoke before responding.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re not going to KILL you, Chelsea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She grits her teeth. Hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Why not?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because you didn’t <em>do</em> anything. <em>Hektor</em> killed our fine fellow frogs. Not you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His words cut through her and she can feel her numbness giving way to her anger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I <strong><em>told</em></strong> him to do it, you <em>fucking halfwit.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He scoffs and takes another puff of his cigarette.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He is... Sorry, <em>was</em> an adult, Chelsea. You expect any of us to believe you MADE him do it?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She throws her head over her shoulder with a wild eyed glare and shouts<br/><br/></p>
  <p>”<em><strong>I DID!!</strong></em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He flinches, dropping his cigarette.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh for fuck’s sake..” he looks dejectedly at his half smoked cigarette, now snuffed out in a pool of Hektor’s blood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reaches for his inside jacket pocket again, but then huffs, seeming to decide against grabbing another one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead, he places his hands on his hips and directs his gaze to her, clearly annoyed.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, I get it. You were always a quiet... and <em>weird</em> kid. You made the wrong friends. It happens.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reaches forward and pats the back of Chel’s head condescendingly. If she could turn her head far enough, she’d surely bite a finger off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He continues, “Your loyalty is admirable... trying to make him look better.. trying to <em><strong>join</strong></em> him. I respect that. It’s a rarity these days.. Maybe if you had placed that loyalty elsewhere, you wouldn’t be here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel can’t help but chuckle darkly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>You have it backwards.</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He removes his hand from the back of her head with a light shove that has her growling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh come off it, already! You’re not going to do him any good at <em>this</em>point.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He points one thumb to his right, gesturing down the road where Hektor’s body lays while the other frogs dig a hole in some empty lot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel glances in the direction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The body is ragdolled in an unnatural position that makes her stomach flip, though she isn’t sure why.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She averts her gaze as he continues.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won’t lie to you... I’ll be surprised if you don’t get your tie clipped. With the amount of damage that guy did? Just <em>associating</em> with him is bad enough...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pauses to gauge her reaction. She doesn’t seem to really be paying attention. Instead, she is openly fussing with her handcuffs, aggressively yanking her right hand repeatedly against the too small opening. He rolls his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Relax. Lucky for you, being an <em>idiot</em> and misplacing your loyalty isn’t punishable by death. And until your tie is clipped, you’re still one of us. Even little Heckie over there was one of us. He may have become a problem, but we’re still giving him a burial, see? We’re not <em>savages</em>, Chelsea, it’s just business. Do you get what I’m sayin-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chelsea cuts him off with a groan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you <em><strong>still</strong></em> talking..?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He narrows his eyes at the back of her head and frowns.</p>
  <p>“....<em>Cute.</em>”</p>
  <p>He says, as sarcastically as possible.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just then, a loud thump is heard as Hektor’s body is rolled into the hole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other mod frogs make short work of covering him, pushing and kicking the soft dirt pile back where it came from.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something catches Chel’s eye and she shuffles over to it on her aching knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But her movements don’t go unnoticed.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh <em>shit</em>. That’s his... <em>thing</em>. The thing he always used as a weapon, isn’t it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The object is quickly picked up and removed from Chel’s reach.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The frog grimaces at Hektor’s bludgeon, turning it around in his hands curiously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...What even is this? It’s just like... a section of old pipe...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He scoffs in disbelief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hard to believe this is what killed those guys. <em>Brutal</em>. I knew one of them, you know... For a long time.</p>
  <p>And I saw him after. Or what was left of him.. That friend of yours was a real <em>psychopath</em>...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He removes his gaze from the object to glance at Chel.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her expression is... something to behold.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grins. “Aw, look at you... that’s kinda sweet. I guess this has some sentimental value for you, huh?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He strolls over to her and with no hesitation, forcefully yanks her up by the shoulder.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She snarls and yanks back, causing two other nearby frogs to snap to attention and hurry over to help him drag her upright.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s use this thing as a nice grave marker for your buddy, yeah? That’ll cheer you up!”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He motions to the other frogs to head towards the fresh grave and chuckles when Chel seems to give in, being pulled along like a fussy toddler.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He saunters ahead, pipe still in hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This’ll be the second favor I’ve done for you, you know. The first one was when I shot that whackjob in the gut. Gave you a tender little moment to <em>cuddle</em> and say goodbye.... I thought you would have appreciated it!”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of the frogs dragging her pipes up nervously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey uh... are you sure this is a good idea..?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He scoffs. “What’s with you guys? Again...she’s in handcuffs? Don’t be a baby.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They get to the grave and deposit her right in front of the freshly disturbed mound of soil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel is uncomfortably silent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some of the other frogs take notice and nervously keep their distance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Most of them were there when she was apprehended, and they aren’t looking for a possible repeat session.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The frog with Hektor’s pipe comes to a stop at the head of the grave, opposite Chel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hold the pipe in both hands and makes a dramatic sigh, pouting derisively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel just frowns back, seemingly unfazed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This seems to only spur him on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust~” He pretends to sniffle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he points the sharp end of the pipe downward, ready to stab it into the soil..</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“W-Wait...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel speaks up suddenly, grabbing his attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks to her and can’t hide the look of<em> pure satisfaction</em> on his face as a <em>tear</em> rolls down her wobbling chin.</p>
  <p>For a minute there, he had been worried he wouldn’t get here. But there it is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Delicious.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em><strong>Ohhh my goooodness...!</strong></em>” He coos.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel sniffles and ducks her head down so he can’t see her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walks over to her, voice bubbly with amusement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There, theeeere... what is it, <em>sweetie</em>?~ Speak up!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel’s voice is so quiet, he has to lean in to hear it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I.... I want to do it.... p-please...”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She chokes back a sob.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He barks out a laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That has to be the <em><strong>softest</strong></em> thing I’ve ever heard, Chel. I gotta say...” He twirls the pipe in his hand, teasing her.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She speaks up louder this time, more tears falling down her cheeks.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Please..!”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabs her by the arm and yanks her towards the head of the grave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other frogs all start to titter quietly amongst themselves in confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A female frog in the front raises her voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey uh... wh-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But is quickly cut off with a wave of his hand and a “shush”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He poses Chel in his previous place, and tuts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Man</em>. How does it feel to give up all your dignity like that? To <em><strong>me.</strong></em> For free, even?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel’s shoulders shake, and she dips her head down as low as she can to hide her face in embarrassment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let’s out a disgusted groan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t even <em>imagine.</em>. Well, hurry and wrap up this shameful display, I’m tired of it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He makes a motion to shove the pipe in her bound hands, but the same frog from earlier takes a frantic step forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Woah</em>! Uh you’re not <em>seriously</em> going to hand her a weapon are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The group all nods in agreement, some chiming in with various other mumbles of disapproval.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He whips his head towards them all with a look that makes them stand at attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em><strong>SHUT UP</strong></em>. <em>Yeesh</em>, if I have to say the word “<em>HANDCUFFS</em>” one more time...I’m gonna <em>lose</em> it... and you call yourselves mod frogs... I mean LOOK at her. She’s <strong><em>nothing</em></strong>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gestures to Chel’s shaking form with two outstretched palms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other frogs stand down, but clearly aren’t happy about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ridiculous</em>... Here. Get this over with so we can all go home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shoves the pipe in Chel’s hands and turns his back to walk back to the cars, utterly disinterested now that the fun part is over.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And the rest of you, do-<em><strong>NGHK-</strong></em>“</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In one swift motion, the pipe connects with the back of his skull, and he hits the dirt like a sack of potatoes.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The group of mod frogs all look to Chel in shock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The handcuffs dangle from the wrist of the hand holding up Hektor’s pipe, clinking against it’s metal surface.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While her other hand is at her side, wrist limp.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The one she had dislocated earlier.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hadn’t gotten it free in time to save Hektor, but it did end up being of use afterall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her prey groans as he rolls over, clutching the back of his head and patting his hip clumsily for his gun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He opens his eyes and for one nauseating second, his eyes meet hers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Her wide, eager eyes...</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he has just enough time to think to himself</p>
  <p>how <em>funny</em> it was that he really <strong><em>did</em></strong> have it backwards...</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before her boot smashes down in the center of his face with a sickening crunch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...And a few more times for good measure.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel chuckles as she wipes her soiled boot on his lapels.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t believe that worked.. and you called <em>ME</em> an idiot.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other mod frogs seem to come to their senses, lunging into action, bats and flails and swords at the ready.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some of them however, <em>primarily the ones that had already had to deal with Chel once before, c</em>ome to their senses <em><strong>more</strong></em> than the others... choosing to run towards the vehicles instead.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next part is a blur.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chel kicks and punches and <em>bludgeons and stabs and </em><strong><em>bites.</em></strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She is a whirlwind of violence, all that bottled up fury finally having an outlet to unleash on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One moment she’s wrenching Hektor’s pipe out of some poor frog’s eye cavity, and the next, her mouth is filled with the taste of copper as she rips a chunk of... <em>something</em> off of <em>someone</em> with her teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She knows they’re getting a few hits in as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like... she factually understands it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But her veins are bursting with red hot adrenaline, and she can’t be bothered to keep track of injuries <em>she can’t even feel.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hears a long, guttural scream and she spins around, frenzied, eyes darting around the scattered bodies before realizing that she is alone now and the sound is hers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stands there, hands clenched white knuckled around Hektor’s pipe, her breathing labored, her knees shaking, until the adrenaline eases off and the first signs of pain begin to roll over her.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyes follow the pain, inspecting it’s many sources.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She comes to the same conclusion she had hours earlier</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But this time, the only thing she feels about it is <em>annoyance.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Had she kept better control of her faculties, she may have lived long enough to track down the ones who ran..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looks around, inspecting her handiwork.</p>
  <p>Oh well....this will have to do.</p>
  <p>The game’s over.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turns back towards Hektor’s grave, her boots making light splashes in the various puddles of bodily fluids as she makes her way over to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In her post adrenaline stupor, she clumsily stumbles over a leg, falling to her hands and knees, Hektor’s pipe skidding a few feet in front of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sighs and turns her gaze to the offender.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s her first victim. The one that talked too much.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She frowns.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even in death, he is <em>completely irritating.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She crawls onwards, grimacing at the sticky feeling of the puddles soaking through her pants and socks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She grabs Hektor’s pipe again on her way, and finally makes it to the soft patch of soil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s mounded up significantly, which kept it relatively free of fluids and viscera. Not to mention, it really is soft.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She thinks to herself....</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>That it’s as good as she’s going to get.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that, she crawls onto the mound and uses the last of her strength to raise Hektor’s pipe in the air, bringing it down hard enough to pierce down into the soil, standing upright.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She flops facedown in the dirt and huffs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I may have been acting, but... I did want to do that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She says</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To nobody in particular...</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She clenches her teeth and groans as she rolls onto her back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The dirt is sticking to all the bloody wet spots on her skin and she has to try her best not to focus on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wipes as much as she can off her face, crosses her legs and folds her hands over her middle, settling in for her literal dirt nap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiles at the thought.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hektor.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...Nobody answers, but she continues anyways.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were right. It really is a lot colder than one might suspect..”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my purely OC fic??<br/>If you want to see less painful, more wholesome art and comics of these two, they are on my tumblr!</p><p>https://cattywh0mpus.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>